Conventional thermotropic liquid crystals are electrical insulators. Electronically conducting liquid crystals have been recognised as potentially valuable entities combining the properties of a semi-conductor with those of a liquid crystal. Attempts to prepare such a material have met with limited success. Mesogens containing a metal atom exhibit very low isotropic conductivity and charge transfer complexes of mesogen molecules exhibit lower conductivity in the liquid crystalline phase than in the solid phase. Drenth et al (Recl. Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas, 106, (1987) 534) reported that doping a hexa alkoxytriphenylene mesogen with 0.7 moles of iodine per mole of mesogen increases the conductivity but that the doped product exhibits isotropic ionic conduction properties.